


Kiss from Angel

by Stok



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stok/pseuds/Stok
Summary: AO3补档





	Kiss from Angel

**Author's Note:**

> AO3补档

Crowley等了某只蠢天使几千年，期间Crowley各种疯狂暗示，他知道Aziraphale对他有同样的感觉，但不知道为什么两个人到现在还没发展到下一步。

Crowley坐在他空空荡荡的公寓里，背靠着扶手椅，面无表情的对着窗户晒太阳。

突然他出声道：“我不明白，”Crowley的表情在他说话的时候发生了很大的变化，就像他每一次问上帝关于灭绝人类的问题时那样，“为什么Aziraphale从来不说他喜欢我？”

Crowley的记忆中，天使除了夸他友好和善良之外就没说过什么好话了，而显然，这两个词对恶魔来说都算不上好话。

“难道就因为我是个恶魔吗？”Crowley满脸无奈的趴在桌子上，“又不是我想堕天的，”Crowley用双手抱住自己的脑袋，“其实我也算不上恶魔吧？我和底下那些人也没什么共同点。”Crowley猛的从扶手椅上站起来，绕着没什么家具的公寓转了两圈之后抬头问苍天，“如果这一切都是你早有安排，能不能告诉我怎样才能和Aziraphale‘从此以后幸福快乐的生活在一起’？”

整个公寓安静了几秒，没有任何人回答他。

Crowley懊恼的重重跌回了他的椅子，脑子里全是Aziraphale笑起来的蠢样子。

突然，不知道是万能的神回应了他，还是Crowley的想象力又一次救了他，反正Crowley想到了一个近乎完美的引诱计划，至少他自己是这么觉得的。

Aziraphale正在教堂里和一些坏蛋做交易，没人知道为什么坏蛋总喜欢在教堂里做交易，这些人只是找上门来要和他做生意，当然这些坏蛋做生意的态度很恶劣，不然就不能叫他们坏蛋了。

当这些人口音奇怪的告诉Aziraphale交易的物品时间和地点时，Aziraphale本来想拒绝的，但是他身上天使的那部分让他不能放任这些邪恶力量生长，所以他答应了那些人，并且打算在交易的时候净化一下他们的灵魂，毕竟他们选了教堂做交易，Aziraphale觉得不能辜负这么完美的地点设定。

当Aziraphale被人举枪指着脑袋的时候，他内心没有一点波澜，甚至有点想笑。

“你们知道吗？这真的让我想起来1941年。” 

看到对面人一脸这傻子在说什么的表情，Aziraphale决定不与他们分享Crowley和自己的甜蜜往事。

“不用理我，先生们。” 用枪指着Aziraphale的坏蛋们受不了这人的神经质打算动手把他‘解决’了的时候，Aziraphale像是突然想起了什么一样抬起手伸出一根食指阻止对方的行动：“如果你们不介意的话，可以再等一下吗？”

Aziraphale想知道这次Crowley会不会出现，毕竟Crowley几乎每次都会出现，在Aziraphale陷入一些天使不可避免的麻烦事儿的时候。Aziraphale深知这一点，所以很多时候很多事情，即使他有能力自己解决，他还是想先等等。

当身后想起过于活跃的脚步声和Crowley的抱怨声时，天使快速的笑了一下，然后转身责怪的问：“你来这干嘛？”

Crowley靠在教堂的椅子上挑着眉说：“阻止你被无形体化？” Crowley换了一只脚踩在地上继续说：“我可不想大老远跑去Tadfield找撒旦之子求他给你变个身体出来。”

Aziraphale这次少有的没质问Crowley这些人是不是在为他做事，Crowley这次也没想搞什么花样，就想挥挥手让这些人滚蛋。

“不好意思打断你们的谈话，”其中一个坏蛋说到，“我们早听说大名鼎鼎的Anthony Crowley会来帮助这位先生，”对方拿出一把玩具水枪，对准Crowley的头，“并且很幸运的被告知了唯一能对付你的方法。”

Crowley有点慌，他一会儿看看天使，一会儿看看拿水枪的坏蛋：“这不会是我想的那东西吧？”

Aziraphale点点头：“圣水。”

没想到这个坏蛋不同于一般的反派，他没有再多废话，而是极其有效率的按下了水枪的呲水按钮。

Aziraphale急得一挥手，直接把教堂里的所有人类送走了，但是已经喷出的圣水落在了Crowley的衣服和鞋上。

“快把你的衣服脱下来，趁水还没渗进去！” Aziraphale着急的想去脱Crowley的衣服。

Crowley打开Aziraphale的手：“你疯啦？这是圣地，脱了衣服在这我照样死！” 

“那，那你快变回蛇，缠在我身上，我带你出去！” 

Crowley呆滞了半秒之后觉得这是个好主意，他迅速的变回一条大蛇缠在了Aziraphale的身上，但他们还是慢了一步，在Crowley从他的西装中钻出来的时候，他的身上冒出几缕白气，伴随着Crowley的抽气声，Aziraphale挥手间带他俩回到了书店。

“好了，”Aziraphale满意的搓搓手，“你现在健康的就像一只蹦蹦跳跳的小....狡猾的老蛇。”

还是一条蛇的Crowley生理上无法翻个白眼，但他的语气还是充满讽刺：“天使，我真的不懂为什么像你这么聪明的人总是被这些人类的雕虫小技骗得团团转？”

Aziraphale扬扬眉毛：“我以为我是一些伟大但不可言说的计划的一部分？” 在他说“伟大”的时候，Aziraphale给了Crowley一个眼神，而由于“眼神”这种东西表达的意思并不明确，Crowley并不知道这个眼神想说的是“你懂的”还是“你不懂”，所以Crowley嫌弃的吐吐舌头算是回应。

“我不是催你，但我想问问你还要在我的桌子上盘踞多久？”Aziraphale站在居高临下的瞥了一眼过于习惯蛇形的Crowley。

Crowley试图变回人形，但他失败了，空气一度尴尬的安静了几秒，然后Crowley尽量平静的表示：“我可能要在你的桌子上多待一会儿了。”

Aziraphale在他的旧书店里翻腾，嘴里还念叨着：“你应该是被诅咒了，总该有某本书提到过这种情况吧？”

Crowley歪歪扭扭的瘫在沙发上懒洋洋的说：“我倒是记得看到过一种方法。”

Aziraphale戴着眼镜，抱着一本厚厚的打开的书，站在被翻得有些凌乱的书架之中，身上好像有柔柔的天使的光辉。Crowley觉得这个场面有些温暖。

“我以为你从来不看书？” 

Crowley翻个白眼，这只蠢天使总是很会毁气氛。

“好吧我可能是在哪儿听说过。” 

Aziraphale给Crowley一个你继续的眼神：“然后呢？” 

“他们说天使的眼泪可以治愈一切。”

“包括恶魔？” 

“说不定呢，我相信恶魔是被包含在‘一切’这个词里的。” 

Aziraphale一脸怀疑：“我觉得如果我的眼泪有这个功能，我自己应该会知道的。” Aziraphale转身继续翻书，过了一会他转过来说：“不过人鱼的眼泪可以长生不老，如果获得人鱼的爱还可以在海里生活。虽然这好像帮不了我们，但是我忍不住好奇，天使的爱能干嘛？” 

“可能除了被气死什么用也没有。” Crowley想要耸肩，Crowley想要摊手，Crowley想要翻白眼，可是作为一条蛇以上这些行为他都不能拥有。Crowley是一条不能翻白眼不能耸肩不能摊手的憋屈蛇，蜷缩在Aziraphale旧书店的沙发上小声吐槽。

“什么？” Aziraphale表示自己没听清。

“我说应该没什么用吧，毕竟天使那么博爱，如果天使的爱有什么益处的话，地球就和天堂就没什么区别了。” 

过了几天，Crowley还是一条蛇。他已经无聊的开始看书了。

他待在Aziraphale的书店里，来往的人不是很害怕的绕开，就是想要伸手摸摸他。

“滚，” Crowley对着那个想把手放到他脑袋上的人说，“你不知道不能老摸冷血动物吗，你会热死他们的。”说完就张开嘴，或者说他的血盆大口，把奇怪一条蛇怎么会说话的人彻底吓晕。

“Aziraphale！Aziraphale！”Crowley的大声叫喊让Aziraphale慌慌张张的跑了过来。

“发生什么事了？” 

“我看到这本书上的一个故事，和我的情况很像！”Crowley兴奋的立起前半截身子。

“那本书叫？” Aziraphale有预感这事儿不靠谱。

“格林童话！” 

“那个故事不会恰好叫‘青蛙王子’吧？” Aziraphale有点头疼。

“不要给我提‘蛙’字，让我想起来Hastur那个恶心的东西。”

“Crowley，你要知道我们是一个天使和一个恶魔，不是王子和公主。” 

“不妨一试嘛，这上面说‘只要找到一个心地善良，敬畏生命，并且能接受你任何模样的人’，这说的就是你啊天使。” Crowley把书翻开给Aziraphale看。

Aziraphale顺着念道：“只要你和他一起吃饭，一起睡觉，然后再得到一个吻，咒语自然就解开了。” Aziraphale皱皱眉，“一个吻？”

“这要求可能是有点过分了，就算帮我个忙吧，救救一条可怜的蛇？” Crowley瞪大眼睛真诚的看着Aziraphale，虽然这个眼神在蛇头上的时候用凶狠描述更合适一点。

“所以，我应该给你准备生肉吗？你毕竟是条蛇。” 

Crowley控制住自己咬一口天使肉的冲动：“我和你吃一样的就可以了。” 

Aziraphale点了外卖，即使是现在，带一条巨大的蛇共进晚餐也是件挺奇怪的事情，所以他们决定在Aziraphale的书店完成这一切。

吃完饭后，Aziraphale和Crowley意识到他们两个超自然体没有睡觉这个行为，两人也都没添置过床这个物件，于是Aziraphale提出用沙发凑合一下。Crowley也同意了。

Aziraphale坐在沙发上，把Crowley放在自己的腿上，无意识的抚摸着Crowley光秃秃滑溜溜的蛇皮，Crowley也就乖乖的让他摸了，没提恒温动物变温动物的事儿，反倒是嘶嘶的吐着舌头享受。

“所以我们一定要睡觉吗？” Crowley趴在Aziraphale的腿上问。

“不知道，我还没尝试过睡觉呢。” Aziraphale跃跃欲试的表情就像他想要展示自己魔术手法时一样，让Crowley打了个冷战。

“要不先亲试试？”Crowley转过蛇头向Aziraphale提议，“我不一定会睡觉，六千年来都没睡过。”

“我也是，”Aziraphale用手拖起Crowley的头，“六千年第一次有这个想法。”

Aziraphale慢慢靠近Crowley，“我要吻你了哦？”

Crowley艰涩的吞咽了一下，看着天使浅色的嘴唇，觉得自己以一只蛇的形态感受到了手脚冰凉。

Aziraphale的嘴唇轻轻碰上了Crowley湿凉的蛇皮，突然间光芒迸现，伴随着巨大的爆炸声，Aziraphale的脑子空白了一阵，接下来他意识到的就是腿上的重量增加了，灯光被巨大的黑色羽毛翅膀遮住，手掌下的触感是赤裸的人类肌肤，嘴里有条温热灵活的舌头在探索新大陆。Aziraphale自然回应了Crowley的吻。

两人终于分开后，Aziraphale小心的搂着跨坐在他腿上的Crowley，免得他仰头跌过去。

“引诱成功？”Aziraphale露着标准的天使傻笑看着Crowley。

“引诱成功。”Crowley重复了一遍Aziraphale的话，又一次抱住天使的脑袋吻了上去。

——Bonus Scene——

六千年没考虑过睡觉的Aziraphale和Crowley在一起逛家居城。

“你应该搬进我的公寓，天使。” 

“为什么，我觉得我的书店挺好，古雅又温馨，你的公寓太空荡荡冷冰冰了。” 

“你的书店放不下一张床。” 

“有沙发就够了呀！” 

“沙发不小心就会掉下去，还会被书砸到，翅膀也放不下....” 

“好吧好吧，” Aziraphale在Crowley说出更多不可言说的事情之前打断了他，“你快说要哪一张床吧。”


End file.
